Mudshovel
by Flashownz
Summary: Alternate ending to Torn Inside. Request from one of my facebook friends. This is NOT the way the series goes, the one in Torn Inside is how it goes. Rated T for Violence and Gore. Results from Torn Inside's question is inside!


**Ok, so I got a request from one of my friends in real life to write a songfic for Mudshovel by Staind. I thought "Hey, what would have happened if Crystal hadn't seen what Flash has been through? What if Crystal... went too far? How would it end?" Well, this is it. An alternate ending to Torn Inside. This is ****NOT ****the way the series goes, the ending in Torn Inside is. Here we go...**

Crystal's POV

I teleported to the front of the house. I knocked on the front door, and got no response... I tried jiggling the handle, and the door opened. I walked into the house, and I heard the music blasting upstairs. The Diary of Jane. I could tell he was not happy, though I didn't need to hear the music to know that. 'Jeez, Flash has issues. Why can't he just let things go? What's his problem?' These negative thoughts continued to wander in my head as I walked upstairs.

I looked into the room through a crack, and I saw Flash holding a picture of us. He hesitated, before tearing it in half and throwing it into the fire. "Flash..." I called out to him. He looked over at me. "What do you want?" He said coldly. "Flash, I'm sorry it turned out this way, but this is the way it's meant to be-" "What makes you say that?" "Everything happens for a reason Flash-" "REALLY? THEN WHAT'S THE REASON I EVER MET YOU? SO THAT I COULD SUFFER? SO THAT I CAN BE PUT FURTHER DOWN-" "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT IT WAS MY CHOICE TO DIE? DO YOU FLASH?" He hadn't thought about that. He stopped speaking. "I SWEAR FLASH, SOMETIMES YOU CAN BE THE MOST SELFISH, STUPID PERSON I KNOW!" I regretted that as soon as it left my mouth. I tried telling myself to stop, but I couldn't. I had no control over my words. Flash's head sprung up. He remembers that last name...

Flash's POV

Flashback

I sat there, on the ground, watching the other kids play around. They all walked over to me. "How's it going freak?" One little boy said. "Nobody likes you, so why do you even come here?" A little girl said. "Jeez, you are a freak. A STUPID, UGLY LITTLE FREAK!" The tallest one said, kicking sand at him. Flash ran home.

End of Flashback, Normal POV

"YOU ARE IGNORANT!" Crystal shouted. "Shut up..." Flash muttered.

_You take away..._

_I feel the same..._

"SOMETIMES I CAN'T STAND YOU, YOU ARE MESSED UP, FLASH!" "Shut up..." Flash said a little louder, a dark aura surrounding his body, as he began to stand up.

_You take away..._

_I feel the same..._

_All the promises you made to me are made in vain..._

_I lost myself inside your tainted smile again..._

"MAYBE I WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF IF I NEVER MET YOU!" I finally gained control after I said that last part. "SHUT UP!" Flash shouted, fists clenched, aura flaring, eyes blank.

_Cause you can't feel my ANGER,_

_You can't feel my pain._

_You can't feel my TORMENT,_

_Driving me insane.  
I can't fight these FEELINGS,_

_They will bring me pain._

_You can't take AWAY,_

_Make me whole again._

"Flash, I'm so-" Crystal looked around, to see that Flash wasn't there. All of a sudden, Flash appeared behind her. "Regret it now, Crystal?" Flash asked as he grabbed her by the head.

Her screams could be heard from far away...

Blaze's POV

I heard a loud scream. It sounded familiar... "CRYSTAL!" Sonic shouted. "Shadow, get us there now!" I shouted. Shadow nodded. "Chaos... CONTROL!" He shouted as we all warped in front of Flash's house.

I looked around... But I couldn't see Flash anywhere... Or Crystal... Or even his house! There was a pile of ruins in front of us. There were many people running away from the scene, screaming. "What in the world-" Tails started, but he was interrupted as a black figure jumped out of a burning building, with the house collapsing behind it. "Flash? Is that you? Are you Oka-" I stopped mid sentence, looking closely in his right hand... something large was in his hand. I looked a little bit closer... It was a body.

_I feel betrayed..._

_Stuck in your way..._

The figure smiled as he threw the body towards us... it was Crystals. It was covered in blood. I looked over to Flash, to see him charging towards us.

_And you rip me apart with the brutal things you say._

_I can't deal with this s*** anymore I just look away..._

Flash charged over to Sonic, punching him square in the face, knocking him back about 10 feet. As soon as Sonic recovered, Flash pounced on him, and started to repeatedly and forcefully punch him in the face. Sonic's face was bleeding rapidly. Shadow ran over to Flash and kicked him off. Flash looked over to the two, before charging.

_Cause you can't feel my ANGER,_

_You can't feel my pain._

_You can't feel my TORMENT,_

_Driving me insane._

_I can't fight these FEELINGS,_

_They will bring me pain._

_You can't take AWAY,_

_Make me whole again..._

_Mudshovel..._

_Mudshovel..._

_Mudshovel..._

_Mudshovel..._

_Mudshovel..._

_Mudshovel..._

_Mudshovel..._

_Mudshovel..._

Flash charged at Shadow, which Shadow chaos controlled and kicked Flash in the back of the head. Flash quickly recovered, then started charging at Shadow again. Shadow chaos controlled, but when he appeared to kick him, Flash wasn't there. Flash teleported underneath Shadow, and kicked him in the chin about 20 feet in the air, then Flash teleported above him, and kick Shadow in the face, sending him spiraling towards the ground. Flash then positioned his fists in front of him, coming down at great speeds at Shadow, hands charged with energy. Shadow quickly chaos controlled, and Flash hit the ground, creating a massive crater. Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, then they pulled out the 7 Chaos Emeralds, and transformed into their super forms. Flash charged at them, but Sonic and Shadow were too fast, and got behind him, and kicked him so hard he went flying into the side of a house.

Sonic and Shadow started to walk away, assuming that the job was done. That's when I saw him get back up. "He's getting up!" I shouted. They turned around, to see Flash smirking.

_You take away..._

_I feel the same..._

_All these promises, promised only pain..._

_If you take away, and leave me with nothing again..._

Flash smirked as he brought a hand to his head, then started to tear off his skin. "OH MY GOD!" I shouted. But what happened was not what we expected. A cat, that looked like it was made out of the energy that surrounded Flash, eyes blank. It smirked as it stepped out of the body, and started charging at Sonic, so fast that the ground beneath him tore as he flew by.

_Cause you can't feel my ANGER,_

_You can't feel my pain._

_You can't feel my TORMENT,_

_Driving me insane.  
I can't fight these FEELINGS,_

_they will bring me pain.  
You can't take AWAY,_

_Make me whole again._

The second that Flash got in front of Sonic, The figure's hand punched Sonic in the gut so hard, his hand went right through his skin. Sonic doubled over, and the figure stomped on his head, crushing it, blood spilling out of his corpse. "Sonic!" I shouted. No response.

_You will feel my ANGER!_

_You will feel my TORMENT!_

_Driving you insane._

_I won't fight these FEELINGS!  
They will bring you pain._

_You won't take AWAY!  
I'll be whole again..._

The figure teleported behind Shadow, and snapped his neck. Shadow fell limp to the ground. "Shadow!" I shouted. Again, no response. He charged over to Tails, and ripped his tails off with his bare hands, then ripped one of his arms off, blood spilling out. "Tails!" I shouted. The figure continued to kill off the others in gruesome ways.

_Mudshovel..._

_Mudshovel..._

_Mudshovel..._

_Mudshovel..._

_Mudshovel...  
MUDSHOVEL!  
MUDSHOVEL!  
MUDSHOVEL!_

The figure teleported in front of me, and knocked me off my feet. "Flash! Why are you doing this?" I asked. "Flash? Flash is dead..." It said in a dark voice as it began to laugh. "Take a look around, this is how it's going to end." It said. "NO!" I shouted. "Your road ends here." He said, raising his fist, as he brought it down, everything went black.

**I do not own Mudshovel by Staind. Again, this is ****NOT**** the way the series goes. I just needed a story for the song, and I thought an alternate ending would fit it just nicely. Basically this shows I can write a really dark fic when I want to. Btw, here are the results from the question at the end of Torn Inside: (I posted the question on Facebook, and the people that read my stories on Facebook voted as well.)**

**Who should Flash end up with?**

**Blaze: 36 (5 on FFN)**

**An OC: 3 (2 from FFN.)**

**Nobody: 0 (Yay nobody hates Flash.)**

**So Blaze is it! Shocking results, right? Turns out many of my friends on Facebook were quite a few Flash/Blaze lovers. (And they weren't too happy when Crystal came. XD) If you wanted this couple, here you go! If you didn't, sorry, but this is the way that people wanted it. (I support this couple ^-^) But I am not just gonna let Silver slip into depression. I'm not that kind of guy. So, here are my list of upcoming fics:**

**A story to re-introduce Flash/Blaze.**

**A story for Silver and an OC (PLEASE MAKE SUGGESTIONS, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT SILVER WOULD LIKE! If you have an OC that likes Silver, please tell me so I can put it in a fic.)**

**A story that introduces Anti Flash and Crystal (This one is a possibility. Not guaranteeing it will happen.)**

**I am still working on Price to Play: The Ring, so I am gonna make these as soon as I finish that. So, until I finish that, Flashaze (If you have a better couple name please suggest) lovers will have to wait. (P.S., I think that the OC on Facebook is a Flash fangirl O_o) Ok R&R! (Still help me with the Silver and couple name problem. I know there are some Silver lovers out there.)**


End file.
